Crystal Brook, South Australia
| latd =33|latm =21 |lats =0 | longd =138 |longm =12 |longs =0 | pushpin_label_position = top | lga = Port Pirie Regional Council | postcode = 5523 | est = | pop = 1,185 | pop_footnotes= | elevation= | elevation_footnotes= | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | stategov = Frome | fedgov = Grey | dist1 = 197 | dir1 = N | location1= Adelaide | dist2 = 29 | dir2 = SE | location2= Port Pirie }} Crystal Brook is a town in South Australia, named after the spring-fed creek next to which it was founded. It is north of Adelaide and in 2006 had a population of 1,185. Crystal Brook is situated on Goyder's Line near the border of two climate systems. While apparently cold semi-arid, the town benefits from a temperate mediterranean climate zone near to the east,The Köppen climate classification system classifies the Crystal Brook region as BSk, or cold semi-arid, and the bordering region to the east as Csb, or temperate mediterranean making possible slightly more intense farming in the region. To the west and north-west lies some marginal, semi-arid farmland. The local farming community is still able to support many small businesses in the town. Crystal Brook (or creek) supplied water to the town until 1890 when the Beetaloo Reservoir was completed, which at the time was the largest concrete dam in the southern hemisphere.Beetaloo Reservoir SA Water The Sydney–Perth and the Adelaide–Darwin railways meet in Crystal Brook at a triangular junction. Notable people *Arthur Percy Sullivan – recipient of the Victoria Cross *Rob Kerin – Premier of South Australia between 22 October 2001 and 5 March 2002 Crystal Brook Show The Crystal Brook Show has been held annually since the early 1880's.The Maitland Mercury (8 Sep 1883) quotes a Sydney 'Evening News' report that the (South Australian) Governor and Commissioner for Crown Lands departed Adelaide to attend the Crystal Brook Show Heysen Trail The town lies on the Heysen Trail, a -long walking trail from Cape Jervis to Parachilna Gorge. Close to the north-south midpoint of the trail, Crystal Brook marks a change in climate. Hot, dry summers and mild winters lie to the north, and more temperate conditions to the south.Heysen Trail The South Australian Government's Department for Environment and Heritage (includes a map) Sport Crystal Brook's sporting facilities cater for hockey, tennis, golf, lawn bowls, netball, basketball, swimming, gymnasium exercise, junior soccer, horse riding, motor-cross, football and cricket. In regional competitions the town colours are red and white, with most teams known as 'The Roosters'. The Crystal Brook Football Club won the Northern Areas (Australian Rules) Football Association premiership for a record 18th time in 2011Northern Areas Football Association List of Premiers from 1909 onwards and the town has twice staged a round of the Australian motor-cross championships. Broadband Broadband became available at Crystal Brook on 16 April 2005 after lobbying from residents. Limited fibre backhaul capacity has resulted in Telstra limiting subscriber speeds to ADSL 1 speeds. References External links * Crystal Brook (at GeoCities) for sporting and community group contacts, gardening tips, walking trails and photo gallery * Crystal Brook Show (at GeoCities) has a comprehensive list of the show's judging program Category:Towns in South Australia Category:Mid North (South Australia)